Colored coating steel plate (commonly known as color steel plate) refers to that a metal substrate is treated by surface pretreatment prior to painting such as surface degreasing treatment and surface passivating treatment through a continuous unit, and then is coated with one-layer or multilayer of organic coatings on the surface, thus forming a composite material.
In order to coat multicolored patterns, the color of coating is required to be changed for several times a day for a majority of coating production line, and in order to realize the purpose of non-stop production, non-decrease yield and quick color change, generally two devices for fine coating are arranged at the front position of coating layer of the machine for fine coating of the processing line, wherein, device 1 is a single-head device for fine coating, and device 2 is a dual-head device for fine coating, which is arranged under machine 1, and when one device for fine coating coats a strip steel, the other one prepares for printing the next color, however, the above processing line is lack of a positioning system used for determining a relative position of various colors, which is just used for coating a regular pattern, but cannot produce an irregular one.
The applicant invented an intaglio printing machine using roller coating type for producing color steel plate with multicolored patterns by repeated studies, and the intaglio printing machine comprises a feeding equipment, used for providing paints; a suction roller, whose circumferential surface is in connection with the feeding equipment, and has a plurality of recesses adapted for being filled with paints for forming an image area; and a rubber coating roller, with its circumferential surface in connection with the suction roller, and used for receiving and transferring the image area formed by the paints on the coating roller onto a steel plate to form desired multicolored patterns.
However, during the process of using the intaglio printing machine, the applicant found out that the roller surface linear velocity of the suction roller and the rubber coating roller are frequently inconsistent with the process speed of the whole production line, and the whole production line is lack of a control system for on-line adjusting the rotation speed of the suction roller and the rubber coating roller, so the whole production line has to be stopped for adjustment after operation for a period of time, thus affecting the efficiency of the whole production line. If the production line is not stopped for adjustment, the steel strip transporting speed would be inconsistent with the roller surface linear velocity of each roller, thus frequently causing the steel strip unable to be coated at a designated position thereof. Besides, in order to print multicolor patterns, a plurality of roller coating units are required for coordinated operation. However, the above mentioned intaglio printing machine in the prior art is lack of a control system for allowing a continuous production between adjacent roller coating units, so workers need observe by human eyes if a first roller coating unit has completed coating of one color, and if yes, an adjacent roller coating unit will be started manually, thus it is unable to realize a continuous production between the adjacent roller coating units. At the same time, due to lack of the control system for adjusting the speed of the suction roller and the coating roller, it is unable to realize error revision when misplacement occurs between the patterns printed by the adjacent roller coating units.